


My Darling

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: (its Hopeless but the relationship tags don't go for that so), Agender Character, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Hopeless and Ravel indulge in some sexy timeHopeless is Dom, Ravel is sub, nothing too intense, female terms used for Hopeless' genitalia





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with/at me at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

"Strip for me, yes, that's it, darling," Hopeless says. "Good boy." They watch as Ravel takes off his clothes, piece by piece, nervous energy thrumming through him. They can also feel his excitement, see how quick he is to do as he's told. Hopeless smiles, they find it adorable.

When he's naked, he stands in front of them, hands in front of himself, covering his genitals. Hopeless stands from the bed they'd been sitting on, circles him. Ravel nearly towers over Hopeless, but it is clear Hopeless is in charge. Finally they stop in front of him, hands on their hips. Ravel shifts a little, knowing, in a way, that this was an inspection, and hoping he passed.

When Hopeless gently makes him bend so they can catch his lips in a kiss, he knows he has.

Hopeless cups his cheek, the other hand playing with his hair. "How pretty you are," they praise. "My sweet boy." And Ravel is delighted to have earned the praise.

"Now, what would you like to do, darling? What can I give my sweet boy?" Ravel shivers, especially as their hands travel down his chest and land on his nipples. They begin to tweak and play with them, rolling and pinching them between their thumbs and forefingers. Ravel breathes out a shaky breath, feeling a delightful warmth spreading through him and settling in his belly.

"May.." he begins, swallows, tries again, "may I lick you, Master? E-eat you out, please?" His voice ends in almost a squeak, and Hopeless chuckles.

"Well how could I deny such a polite request?" They smile, stepping back and sitting on the bed again. They spread their legs open wide, leaning back. "On your knees, that's it. Hands allowed, and get to it."

Ravel is quick to drop to his knees, eager to serve. He thanks Hopeless for being allowed to use his hands, and runs his hands up and down their legs for a moment, drinking in the sight of his Dom. Finally his hands find the edges of Hopeless' panties, black with pretty designs in white, and damp on the crotch from their excitement. He works them off their hips, delighted when they lift their hips to make it easier on him.

He kisses the inside of their thighs, beginning his near-worship. He nips at the delicate skin a few times, until a hand is in his hair, guiding him to their cunt. "You have a task, darling," they say, "do not forget it." Ravel feels his cheeks and ears heat up, and he nods.

"Yes, Master, I apologize." They hum in acknowledgement, forgiving him. He gets to work, licking a broad strip on their cunt, his tongue flat. This wasn't the first time he'd eaten Hopeless out, and surely wouldn't be the last. His tongue circled their clit with a practiced ease, suckling gently. He moved back down to their slit, kissing and sucking, getting his lips and chin wet with their slick.

His tongue grazed inside, dipping and lapping, determined to see how far he could go.

It all had Hopeless groaning, moving their hips just so to help him along. It almost tickled, and had them giggling a little. Ravel's ears perked at the giggles, and he smiled, doubling his efforts.

His hands traveled up, up, up, playing with Hopeless' breasts as well as he could, kneading them and playing with their nipples. He suckled firmly on their clit again, and moved when he felt their hand gently bat him back down to their slit.

He continued his work there, Hopeless moaning prettily, spreading their legs wider, and grinding their hips. The hand that had bat Ravel down, now was using two fingers to quickly circle their clit. Their hips bucked, and they moaned, shuddering.

"Ravel, oh you're doing so good, you're doing amazing-!" They told him, feeling themselves so, so close to the edge, so ready to cum.

Ravel continued his efforts, whining happily at the praise. Hopeless' fingers sped up, and they whined. "R-ravel, say my name, my _name!_"

Ravel looked at them from below his lashes, "_Hopeless_," he said, "thank you, I love you, Hopeless." 

His voice was rough and low and perfect- 

An Hopeless was cumming, hips bucking, hands no longer playing with their clit, and groaning as Ravel sucked and wiggled his tongue on it through their orgasm. Their hands pinched their nipple and pulled their hair tight, pleasure so much, so overwhelming.

They whimpered Ravel's name over and over as they went through the motions of their orgasm, and finally, gently pushed him away from their cunt.

His face was glistening beautifully with their slick, and they pulled him to them, kissing them. "You are so gorgeous, my darling," they told him, "such a very good boy, licking at Master's cunt like that."

Ravel whimpered happily, and Hopeless pecked his cheek. They glanced down at his eagerly twitching erection.

"Would you like me to help with that?" They asked, chuckling. Ravel sheepishly nodded.

"Yes, please, Master. If you would.." Hopeless smiled.

"I'd be happy to." They said. 

They dipped their fingers into their cunt, getting them very slick, and gently began to work on Ravel.

Ravel moaned with relief at the first touch, eager to have been so good to have had earned this reward. Hopeless kissed him, his neck, as they stroked him, mumbling praise in his ear.

"My wonderful boy, my darling, you did so good, Erskine." Ravel bit his bottom lip, soaked up the praise, trying to keep his hips still.

"Thank you, thank you, Master… I'm, I'm so close.." He groaned. Hopeless smiles, tilting their head.

"Already?" They asked, clearly teasing. Ravel nodded quickly, so eager.

"Yes, Master.. You're just, s-so beautiful and good to me, I c-can't help it.. Please, please may I cum?"

Hopeless sped up their stroking, gently twisting their hand on the upstroke, and thought, humming. Ravel began babbling, quietly begging, and they took mercy on him.

"You can cum, cum for me, darling." Ravel groaned, hips jerking and cock twitching as he came in long ropes across Hopeless' hand and his own stomach. He moaned and babbled thank yous, and Hopeless praised him all the while.

Finally he sagged, orgasm finished, and Hopeless kissed him. They made him suck his cum off their fingers, then pat his head. "So, so beautiful," they told him. "You did so very good, I'm so, so proud of you." They nuzzled him, letting him float back down from subspace. 

"And such a wonderful, incredible man deserves a nice shower and some rest, yeah?" Ravel nodded, smiling.

"Yeah."


End file.
